Protectors of the unknown
by sakulover
Summary: Since the beginning of time humans tell the myth of a tree that balances the lifeforce of his world and the other, if the tree is destroyed by a person they gain immortality but the balance is broken and both worlds fall apart. Overtime the myth was lost but some know of its exsistence and seek out the tree but the protectors will guard the tree with their lives!
1. 1 The Beginning of Everything

**Hi guys this is my second fanfic hope you like it **

**first attempt at a supernatural genre fanfic**

**don't forget to review**

* * *

"AHHH Please Sasuke, have mercy! I'm begging you not to kill me!" Yelled he desperate voice of the loudest knucklehead of the village as he skidded through the townsfolk people and into the forest. Entering the prohibited area.

"You will pay for what you did Naruto Uzamaki" yelled back a furious raven haired boy as he ran after the blonde boy

The two of the arguing boys continues running neither of them losing their pace and imprudently ran further into the depths of the restricted area of the village. The forest had been off limits to people of the village because they considered it a safety hazard. There had been many myths of the people who went in and when they came back, never were the same again...

The boys kept running until Naruto reached a dead end. Before his eyes was an enormous crystalline clear lake that prevented him from going further on and his only escape would be to go back and try and evade Sasuke and thats what he was planning on doing before he felt a hand forcefully grip his shoulder and throw him back making him fall on the floor

Naruto looked above him to come face to face with his long time rival and best friend scowling at him. The blonde boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as a huge idiotic grin spread across his face

"Hey dude"

"You don't have anywhere to escape now Uzamaki, your going to learn the consequence's of messing with me"

"Hey, would you guys stop your stupid insignificant petty girl bickering" hollered a girl with brunette hair up in buns narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at the culprits of having her missed her lunch

"Tenten's right" said a girl as she leaned against the tree trying to regain her breath. She had periwinkle blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair put up in a high ponytail and a side fringe that rested over her right eye

"Im all sweaty and its your fault" the girl said as she stared at the boys "Naruto always steals your tomatoes Sasuke and you always end up chasing him and punching him nearly to death. Don't you think it's time you boys grow up and mature this is ridicules. Oh and you have to get rid of your obsession with tomatoes Sasuke, it's not healthy"

"Like your obsession with me" Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Hey Mr hotshot! I so got over you years- no scratch that- centuries ago, so you better stop being so arrogant" Ino fought back aggressively

"It's a true fact, I'm a witness of it all. Besides she's got her eyes set on Sai" Tenten boldly announced. A rosy hue of red painted itself on Inos's pale skin

"Poor Sai" Naruto muttered under his breath but Inos's sharp hearing caught onto it and her demeanour changed. Her eyes turned towards Naruto and glared at him and took large threatening steps towards him

"Care to repeat that, Naruto Uzamaki!" Ino said in a sickly sweet voice as she tried to grab his neck but the boy jumped just in time and took equally large steps away from the girl

"Repeat what?... I didn't say anything, really!" Naruto said as he frantically looked over to his friends begging for them to rescue him who in return just shook there heads sympathetically at him seemingly enjoying the show

Ino threw her hands at Naruto trying to grab his neck again but once again Naruto jumped back this time landing on the edge of the lake making him fail is arms around to gain his balance so he wouldn't fall into the lake but his efforts were unsuccessful as he took an unwanted dive into the lake

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed as she tried to take his hand before he drowned further into the lake, behind her Tenten hurried to her side looking into the water searching for a blob of blonde hair and Sasuke quickly disposed off his shoes and socks and took out his phone from his pockets, threw it back carelessly and didn't take long to run straight ahead for the lake and dove in before any of the girls could say anything

As he swam deeper in the lake he saw Naruto at the bottom struggling to get loose of the algae wrapped around his foot and not succeeding, he quickly swam to the aid of his friend instantly relieving Naruto of the algae around the boys foot and pushed him upwards to give the blonde a push of to surface faster. As Sasuke began swimming back up to land something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and as he turned around to see what it was he was surprised to see the floor bed of the lake starting to shimmer

Slowly he came closer and saw that the floor bed was reflecting the image of the forest he was in, only that in that forest there was a huge tree bang in the middle of the lake and where he was there wasn't that tree. He was about to reach out to touch it but was interrupted as his friends were desperately calling out to him probably imagining the worst that had happened and swam back up.

"Thanks Sasuke, I was running out of oxygen there, thought I was gonna die then" Naruto thanked as he patted Sasuke on his back

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this happen are you sure your okay? Don't you wanna to to the hospital to check if anythings wrong" Ino asked as she apologised

"Nah I'm pretty sure I'm fine, besides Sasuke was here to save me so don't worry. Right Sasuke... Sasuke?" Naruto called out as he waved in front of Sasukes confused face

" YO SASUKE" Naruto shouted in his ear finally getting his attention

"What?" Sasuke asked blankly as he looked at Naruto

"What's up with you. You're completely out it" Tenten commented as she stared at his face for any sign of illness

"Nothing, just thought I saw something" Sasuke replied as he fixated his eyes back on the lake

"No surprise your seeing things, this place if prohibited were not suppose to be here. Do you know why it's restricted? I'll tell you, it's because it's haunted" Ino shouted as she trembled looking everywhere

"It's not haunted Ino" Sasuke replied as he moved to put on his socks and shoes back on

"Then how do you explain all those stories that people tell" she replied waiting for an answer

"Thats what they are, stories. It's all fictional, fantasy it's not real" Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree always looking at the lake

"We'll stories are made by people so they have some kind of base of experience to write them" Ino said as she refused to give up on her beliefs

"Yeah, the base of their experience is called imagination, they see trees moving in the dark and think its monsters" Sasuke bored explained

"Then how come lots of people who came to the forest disappeared without trace" Ino asked

"It's all invented"

"You know Ino, I heard that those people that disappeared were eaten by a creature who underwent a mutation that went wrong and it became a monster, we might be its next victims" Tenten spookily said scaring Ino

"See Tenten agrees with me" Ino proclaimed

"I was only joking Ino, it isn't haunted its just a forest" Tenten replied as Ino huffed and turned her back on them

"Ino you know I love to believe these crazy stories of places being haunted and everything" Naruto began as Io looked at him expectantly "But this time I agree with them too" Naruto said as he pointed towards Sasuke and Tenten

"You too!"Ino exclaimed still not believing that Naruto actually chose to believe the scientific facts than the supernatural

"This place is practically falling apart its ancient that's why my Dad- the president- put it off limits, now let's go I don't want a tree falling on my head" Naruto said as he and Tenten moved towards the village

"They only say that to hide the truth" Ino said continuously insisting on the idea the forest was haunted as she followed them Sasuke looked a final time towards the lake before he followed his friends forgetting his phone behind

* * *

"Did you feel that, two living creatures fell into the lake" said a boy wrapped in a white cape with a hood over his head

"It must of been one of those cute furry creatures" replied a girl also wearing the cape but not the hood revealing long silky dark blue almost black hair who was picking up flowers making a small bouquet "Now what where they called?"

"Squirels" replied another girl also wearing the cape with the hood on, who was occupied plaiting the hoodless girls hair

"Yes that's it, Squirels, they're so cute"

"Did you look into the past to see what fell into our lake?" asked the girl as she finished the plait

"Just did, and my suspions where confirmed. Humans" he replied as he sat down

The girl with the bouquet in her hands abruptedly stood up making the plait in her dissolve and her bouquet fall to floor "how is it possible? Humans don't go to the forest since it was claimed prohibited"

"Calm down" said the girl who was previously braiding the hair said as she pushed the girl back down. "How many humans and why were they there" the girl stood up after making sure her friend was calm and got completely serious

"Four Humans, two females and two males all of them were seventeen human yeaoldie age. It seems like one of the male was angry at the other male and was going to fight it cause he took his... Tomato?"

"HaHaHa because of a Human fruit" giggled the girl as she resumed with her bouquet

"How childish, now how did they reach the forest and more importantly why did they go in the lake"

"Apparently the male chased the other one into the forest then the girls appeared to stop the fight, one of the girls critisesed the male attacker for having an obsession with the fruit and the male said it was like her obsession for him"

"Snappy. Sorry carry on" Said the girl as she went back to braided the other girls hair

"The female got angry, said shed forgotten him and the otgirlie male in the group confirmed it saying she was interested in another guy"

"Ooo how bold of her, sorry" this time it was the girl with the bouquet who interrupted

"The male who was being chased said that person was unfortunate the female heard and approached seemingly to attack him making the male fall in our lake got stuck at the bottom and couldn't move therefore making the other male come in save him"

"That male seems to get in a lot of trouble" the girl said as she collected more flowers for her bouquet

"He sure does"

"all's good then" asked the girl as she, for the second time that day finished the braid

"No the male who went into save the other seemed to have seen the reflection of this worlds forest"

"WHAT" shouted the girls shouted in unison

"and he seemed very suspicious he even informed his companions he had seen something, but he didn't specificate"

"What now?" Asked the girl with the hood

"The female of the group who was interested in another male thought it meant the forest was haunted the rest of the group ignored the situation not believing in ghosts"

"The diver" the hooded girl asked

"He looked at the lake before he left, I believe he is still suspicious" the boy answered

"Why did it have to happen today of all days, it had to be on a full moon when the gate to the human world opens" muttered the girl "so unfortunate"

"This is my fault" said the unhooded girl "If I could control my power of seeing the future I could've of foreseen this all and we could of prevented it from happening"

"Don't say that, it's not your fault your visions come when they want to" said the girl as she wrapped her arms around her friend

"I should be able to control it, but I can't"

"If we're blaming what happened on people that can't control their powers then I'm the one to blame. I'm supposed to be able to close and open the gates as I wish but I can't. If I could I would close the gates the moment it opened so no one could pass and we wouldn't need to guard the gate till sunrise but I can only close it through the human world and after that'd I'd be stuck till the next full moon in the human world, considering the fact I can't even open a gate yet"

"It's no ones fault, and I doubt the boy will return today. He is underage and his parents have restrictions, and one of them is leaving late at night without a good reason when there is School the next day"

"Lets hope your right cousin, lets hope your right" said the girl hoodless lifting the other girls hood up enough to see the bright forest green eyes

* * *

**Guess who the three people at the end are**

**I need 3 reviews for me to start typing the next chapter**

**- Sakulover**


	2. Hello Tsunade

**Second chapter up**

**I would like to thank**

**leebee14**

**midnight secretes**

**Icecream mutation (guest)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

* * *

After getting out of the forest the boys headed to wards Sasuke's house and the girls went to Inos's house because Tentens parents were out of town

"Sasuke is that you?" Shouted a motherly voice as Sasuke shut the door behind him

"Yeah, and Naruto" Sasuke replied as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger

"Hi, auntie Mikioto how have you been doing" Naruto asked as he appeared in Kitchen where Mikoto was cooking

"I'm doing okay, but I could be better if you explained why you and my son are soaked to the bone" Mikoto said as she eyed the boys wet clothes

"Oh well I fell in the-"

"Pool" interrupted Sasuke

"In clothes and isn't the pool closed today" Mikoto asked suspiciously

"Yeah but Naruto was so certain he left his skate at the changing rooms in the pool he decided to break in and look around. When he realised it wasn't in the changing rooms he looked around the swimming pool and slipped" Sasuke explained hoping his mother would believe him

"What about you? Why are you wet?" Mikoto asked

"When he was about to slip he tried to regain his balance by holding onto me but instead pulled me in with him"

"So where's the skate?"

"Afterwards he remembered it had been confiscated by kakashi sensei"

"Naruto" Mikoto looked at the blonde boy and shook her head whilst the said boy just looked confused "You should be more careful you could of really hurt yourself and invading private property is against the law you know, next time if the pools closed its closed and let it go"

"But- " Naruto tried to explain that it didn't happen but Sasuke didn't allow him

"Mom can we go dry ourselves now"

"Of course hurry up, go go go before you catch a cold" Mikoto said as she rushed the boys up the stairs

Once the boys got up to Sasukes room Naruto was once again was going to try and talk but was interrupted by Sasuke

"Wha-"

"What was the big idea idiot, were you really gonna tell my mom you fell into a lake"

"Why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not. There is only one lake in this town and that lake is in the prohibited forest, my mom would get me grounded after she chewed my ear off aboUt the town rules then she would tell your mom and you would get grounded too after getting a lecture as well. The prohibited forest is not a joke to them, they don't want us around there"

"Didn't think about that" Naruto said as he plopped on Sasuke's navy blue poof chair

"Well now you did" Sasuke said as he went into his bathroom and appeared back will a new set of dry clothes on him and set of orange clothes in his hand for Naruto

"Wow my cool style is rubbing off on you isn't it" Naruto said as gave Sasuke a sneaky grin

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused

"Those clothes that are dyed in my signature colour, orange" Naruto replied

"These clothes aren't mine, they're yours" Sasuke plainly said

"Aww you brought your best friend a present" Naruto said not getting the point

"No these clothes are actually yours" Sasuke said as he threw the t-shirt and jeans at the blades face

"Huh" Naruto said as he checked the clothes up and down "Wait a second, these clothes are mine. Look dude" Naruto began as he swung his arm around Sasukes shoulders "I know I'm unresistibly hot and its natural you feel the urge to steal my clothes because you think I'm that cool, but I don't roll that way. I like chicks not dudes so you can forget about me I know it will be painful but- ow" Sasuke had enough of Naruto stupid talking and smacked him around the head and flipped Naruto over

"If you are in any sort of way are suggesting that I'm a homosexual, I will kill you, and you left these clothes here last time you came over and slept on the sofa downstairs, because I didn't want you breaking anything in my room"

"Oh yeah Naruto" said as he stood up and went into the bathroom to switch clothes

"Hey Naruto, did you see my phone " Sasuke said as he searched his room

"Don't know, where was the last time you saw it?" Naruto asked as he came out of the bathroom clothed in his dry clothes and the wet ones at his hand

"I know I had this afternoon when I was chasing you and oh no" Sasuke said as he recorded what happened

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"I took it out of my pocket to dive after you and I didn't take it back with me" Sasuke said as he put on his trainers ready to leave

"I'm going to get it now"

"Wait up, I'll go with you, that way you're mom wont get suspicious" Naruto said as he plopped on his shoes

"Ah Now you're thinking" Sasuke said as he walked down the stairs

"Mom I'm going over to Narutos to get some of my school books I left there" Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked out of the house before anything could be said

* * *

"I saw it, the future" Shouted the girl

"What happened Hinata" a girl with pink hair asked

Sakura it's terrible, the boys from earlier are returning, one of them forgot the device they use to communicate with each other and are coming back to collect it"

"Shit, Neji did you hear that" Sakura shouted anxiously walking back and forth nearly tripping on cloak that flowed to her feet

"Yeah, this is a major problem, the portal is fully fledged open. If they see it they'll tell everyone they know and eventually it will reach _his_ ears"

"What do we do?" Hinata asked as she collapsed to the floor ranking her head for answers

"Why don't we throw the device closer to the entrance of the forest, so he doesn't need to come all the way in" Neji suggested

"That seems like a good plan" Hinata said happily

"It is a good plan except we're excluding a very important factor in this equation" Sakura said calculatedly "The guy were talking about is the guy who suspects something wrong. If he found the phone meters away from where he had thrown it he'd realise it has been moved and from there it would only be a matter of seconds before he ventured further in and saw the portal. No that wouldn't work" Sakura replied as she slumped next to Hinata

Time passed by flying and no one spoke a word all of them concentrated on a way to get them out of this situation

"Why did they have to give this job to us when he aren't fully prepared our powers aren't complete we're not indicated to do this" Hinata wailed breaking the silence "they'll be here any minute now and we won't be able to anything to stop them. Stupid powers, if they were complete we could brain wipe em all"

Sakura looked at her hands the moment Hinata spoke of they're incomplete powered and thought of her powers then she smiled as she remembered she could use her incomplete power to stop the portal from bring revealed

"I'll close it" Sakura said as she disposed of her cloak and held it in her hand revealing the green mint one-shoulder dress that flowed down to her knees that she weared underneath the cloak

"But you can only close it on the outside, in other words, from the humans world"

"I know, and that's why I'm going to the human world" Sakura said as she slipped out of her Natural metallic strapped high wedge sandals

"But you can't come back until next month" Hinata shouted as her hand shot out from under her cloak and encircled around Sakura's wrist

"Trust me Hinata, If there was anything else I could do,I would. Earth is so plain and boring, but this is necessary if we want to remain this secret a... Well a secret and It's not that long and I can always ask our allies to help me move around" Sakura replied as she slowly and gently removed Hinatas hand and walked towards the lake.

She gently and gracefully sat on the edge of the lake and dipped her feet in feeling a spark go up her spine because of the icy coldness that the lake was made off. She pulled all of her hair to one side and looked behind her towards Hinata and winked at her "see ya later" and after that Sakura jumped in

Hinata looked at the last spot Sakura before she silently slipped of her cloak revealing the Silk lavender sleeveless v-neck dress with elastic gathered waist and took of her sultry metallic upper sandals with a summery cork wedges and held them in of one her hands

"Your not going anywhere without me" The peal eyed girl whispered as she ran to the lake and jumped in

"HINATA" Neji shouted as he pinched the bridge of his nose and jumped in after and girl muttering things about being the only responsible person around

Sakura had just climbed out of the lake in the human world when she saw two blobs of hair appear in the lake after her. It didn't take much to guess who they were and when their heads submerged she looked down at them disappointedly

"She ran after you, I'm just here to make sure nothing bad happens" Neji said pointing accusingly at Hinata

"Neji! Would you like to see how the lake looks in the human world " Hinata said as she pushed his head under water and looked at Sakura "You can only accuse me of being worried about you and being scared of being away from my best friend. I can only handle Neji so much without you around I'd probably kill him within the week"

Sakura tried to keep a stoic face but couldn't stop the grin that spread around her face as she shook her head "I have to admit, I'd probably die of tedium if you weren't around"

"Does that mean I can stay" Hinata asked excitedly as she let go of Neji's head and he came back up"

"Ye- _'snap'_ Sakura's ears and the rest of them instantly picked up on a noise at the entrance of the forest

"We need to hurry and close the gate" Sakura said as she pulled Hinata out and Neji followed suit and hid up in the tree

Sakura quickly ran to the water and stepped on it walking to the centre where the tree would be located if it was in this world and sat down Indian style before she began enchanting ancient words

"artus portale ut magicum mundus" the glittering water underneath her began to freeze from the centre where Sakura was situated to the sides, the air around. The pinkett started to form a whirlwind around her lifting her locks and body floating into the sky, the words that she had incanted were tattooed around her wrist swirling around her arm and were shining brightly. That very hand was the one hand Sakura used to press against the ice that was instantly destroyed and the words that were on Sakura's hands went straight to the bottom were they disappeared as the portal closed and made the lake seem completely normal except for the girl who was standing on top of it

"This is the place that we came when you were chasing me" shouted an obnoxiously loud voice that made Sakura alert as she sensed two life forms coming closer. She quickly went underwater without making a splash or any movement in the water so it seemed it had been untouched

* * *

"Are you sure it's this away? you said that the last time and that wasn't it" Sasuke announced

"I'm sure, look its the lake" Naruto shouted in triumphal

"Huh, finally, we were walking in circles then" Sasuke said as he looked around to where he would of left his phone when he thought he heard a quiet squeal from behind him

"Here's your phone" Naruto said "Now lets get out of here this place is giving me the creeps"

"Yeah let's get out" Sasuke said as he followed Naruto out

* * *

Sakura waited a few seconds before she came out if the water "they're gone you can climb down now"

"Hinata, you shouldn't have made a single noise"Neji said as he jumped down

"Sorry but I just can't stay silent if I feel that the branch I'm on top is about to collapse I have a reaction unlike you" Hinata glared at her cousin before she jumped down landing next to Sakura

"Where do we go now?" Neji asked Sakura choosing to ignore the nasty glare his cousin was sending him

"We follow them-" Sakura started only to be stopped by Hinata

"Wait up, why are we going to follow them" Hinata asked confused

"To find the way out of the forest, we'll keep at least 10 meters distance from them and use our sensitive hearing to follow their steps, now let's get a move" Sakura said as she put on the shoes and started walking following the steps the boys took

Soon Hinata and Neji were behind her following the boys trail "Once we get out of the forest what do we do" Hinata asked

"We look for The Slug Princess, Tsunade. She'll be sure to help us" Sakura said smiling broadly

"If I'm not mistaken Tsunade is a Senju, isn't she?" Neji asked

"Correct, directly descended from lord Hashirama Senju, he is her grandfather" Sakura explained

"But that means she isn't human, she's one of us. They tehe is she on Earth?" Hinata asked

"Hmm, she fell in love with a human Dan and decided to come to earth to be with him. They lived a good couple of years together before the fateful accident that caused his death" Sakura said sadly she had met Dan and knew he was a man of honour and she was deeply affected when she found out about his death and felt very sorry for Tsunade as she and the women had a strong connection with each other

"Did he know Tsunade wasn't human?" Hinata asked quizzically

"From the moment he looked at her, he said she had something around that made him know she wasn't from earth. He also knew about the tree from the very start but he never cared about the immortality it gave, he just wanted Tsunade"

"How did he die?" Neji asked as he had enough of hearing out lovey dovey situations

When Neji asked the question Sakura's eyes darkened significantly "Car crash, but I don't believe it"

"Why not?" Hinata asked

"Stop" Sakura said choosing to ignore Hinatas question as she helfself wasnt sure why she didn't believe it was just a feeling she got and that was enough for her "Forest exit, now we go this way" Sakura said as he grabbed Hinatas hand and Neji's arm before they disappeared and where relocated in front of an old palace that was painted all the way around black

"If we could just teleport why didn't you do that in the forest?" Neji complained

"Because I can only travel a certain amount of meters and from where we were the distance was too far"

"Couldn't you have teleported us and then walked the rest of the distance"

"Neji don't complain they're could of been people where we would have been teleported to, we cant risk the exposure"

"Sakura is that you? Asked a blonde haired women from one of the balconies the palace had

"Hello Lady Tsunade"

* * *

**3 reviews or me to start typing up the third chapter**

**Hope you liked the second chapter**

**next time:**

**-our three protectors go shopping**

**-Neji decides to explore this wworld**

**-and the council of the other world contact Tsunade on something concerning Sakura, Hinata and Neji**


End file.
